warriorcatsrpgarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
DisneyClan/Archive 1
This is a Spoof Clan. It will not be involved in any major prophecies. Welcome to DisneyClan. All clan members are based off of characters - current and past - found on Disney movies and shows. I am the leader, Mickeystar. Have fun, kids! Note: This clan is owned by Destiny. Please go to the clan's talk page if you wish to join. Also, this is just a fun idea. Any idea suggested, crazy or not, will be accepted. Clan Info Cats can be based off of any character found in any part of the Disney franchise. They can be from Disney Channel, Disney XD, or even Disney Junior. They can be animated characters, CGI characters or Live-Action characters. Clan Members Leader: Mickeystar Black tom with white front paws, like gloves, and unusually large and round ears like mouse ears. Minniebow's mate. (Dove) Apprentice: Redpaw Deputy: Tinkerbell Very small, dainty golden she-cat with blue eyes and thin, see-through wings on her back. (Destiny) Warriors: Minniebow Black she-cat with a large pink bow on her head, unusually large and round mouse-like ears and white front paws, like gloves. Former kittypet. Mickeystar's mate. (Dove) SmallPiglet Meek, timed, easily scared, tiny, kit sized pink tom. Doesn't normally fight, prefers to stay in camp during fights. Usually sticks with his best friend, Poohbear. (Destiny) Poohbear Large, rather plump yellow tom. Has a like of honey. Usually sticks with his best friend, SmallPiglet. (Destiny) Curvedhook-''a ginger-red tom with a twisted paw with black eyes and a long black stripe on two sides of his head. (SnapeFan1)'' Pansparrow-''a moss-stained tom with dark brown eyes and a red, feather-shaped mark on his head, along with light brown back paws. (SnapeFan1)'' Foxblaze: Gold tom with blue eyes and ginger nine fox-tails. (Phoenix) Cherrypetal: Pink she-cat with green eyes. (Phoenix) Ravenclaw: Raven-colored tom with dark blue eyes. (Phoenix) Gingerstrike'' Tall, slender, long-legged, fiery, ginger she-cat with red-and-white patches on her paws, and large, round, dark blue eyes. (Dove)'' Magicheart'' Mischievous, beautiful, loyal, dark brown tabby she-cat with fluffy, wavy fur, a few scattered purple patches, and dark, intense brown eyes. (Dove)'' Wolfheart'' Scruffy, muscular, wolf-like, brown tom with darker tabby patches, large paws, long claws, and intense ambery-brown eyes with faint speckles of blue. He has a British accent (Dove) ''Apprentice: Greenpaw Londonsparkle'' Spoiled, fluffy, dark brown tabby she-cat with wavy fur, some gold, pink, and silver flecks in her fur, and dark brown eyes. (Dove)'' Corngiblet Dark golden she-cat. Used to be a loner living on a farm. Smartpelt's mate. (Destiny) Smartpelt Light golden tom. Very smart. Does not get along with his twin brother, Runningfoot. Corngiblet's mate. (Destiny) Runningfoot Light golen tom. Very active and stubborn, and prone to playing jokes on other clan members. Does not get along with his twin brother, Smartpelt. (Destiny) Apprentices: Redpaw'' Spikey-furred, cheerful, red tom with a few yellow and ginger strpes on his legs, and large, round, dark blue eyes. (Dove)'' Greenpaw'' Tall, quiet, spikey-furred, green tom with very pale cream paws, and large, round, dark blue eyes. He has a British accent. (Dove)'' Queens: Currently none Elders: Currently none Roleplay Section Current events~ *Currently none Clan life Tinkerbell stretched awake, yawning. Her wings quivered slightly until she stood straight, and they stopped quivering and instead stood still. She nudged Poohbear, who mumbled something like , "Honey," and told him, "Get up, you're on dawn patrol." Neko-Mimi-chanWatashi wa Neko Neko-chan-san-tan-desu-nya! 16:04, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Foxblaze woke up, muttering, "Mousebrained Ravenclaw." ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 16:12, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tinkerbell eyed the tom with one eyebrow raised. "What did he do?" Neko-Mimi-chanWatashi wa Neko Neko-chan-san-tan-desu-nya! 16:20, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I had another dream where he stole the spotlight, again!" Foxblaze meowed. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 16:24, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- The she-cat rolled her blue eyes and told him, "Well, get your head out the dream clouds, you're going on the patrol with Poohbear." Neko-Mimi-chanWatashi wa Neko Neko-chan-san-tan-desu-nya! 16:30, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Aw, what?!" Foxblaze whined. Cherrypetal whacked him. "Can you be any louder?" she hissed. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 16:39, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Poohbear padded up to them, stumbling slightly as sleep was still upon him. He nudged SmallPiglet and mumbled, "Come on Piglet" - he often shortened the tom's name, simply out of laziness - "Let's go patrol." Neko-Mimi-chanWatashi wa Neko Neko-chan-san-tan-desu-nya! 16:51, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Foxblaze padded out of the warriors den and stretched. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 16:53, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Corngiblet was sitting out in the clearing, eating an ear of corn. Seeing the tom's look of disbelief, she swallowed the mouthful she was currently eating and told him, "I used to get up way earlier than this when I used to be a farm cat. No need to be shocked." She pushed the ear away and padded past Foxblaze to go wake up Smartpelt. Neko-Mimi-chanWatashi wa Neko Neko-chan-san-tan-desu-nya! 17:03, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Foxblade rolled his eyes. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 17:05, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tinkerbell nudged the tom out the way and hissed, "Watch it, ya mousebrain! Quit blockin' the entrance!" Neko-Mimi-chanWatashi wa Neko Neko-chan-san-tan-desu-nya! 17:13, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Wha, hey!" Foxblaze yelped. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 17:14, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pansparrow, already awake and out of the den, purred in amusment as he glanced at Foxblaze and Tinkerbell. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 18:39, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Snape, you don't have to capitalize the second part of their names) "Oh, hush up!" Foxblaze snarled. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 18:57, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Ok, thanks) Pansparrow twitched his tail as he grew silent, still amused. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 19:17, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (also, anyone is free to make any emo comments about Ravenclaw) Ravenclaw padded out of the warriors den. "Morning." ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 19:22, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pansparrow glanced at Ravenclaw and nodded in greeting. "Morning, Ravenclaw." Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 19:24, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Foxblaze glared at Ravenclaw and refused to look at him. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 19:25, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pansparrow glanced at Foxblaze and twitched an ear. Meanwhile, Curvedhook watched silently from a distance, licking his twisted paw. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 19:27, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cherrypetal was the last of the three to pad out of the warriors den. "Morning, Ravenclaw~," she greeted. "Meh," Ravenclaw muttered, yawning. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 19:29, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Morning Cherrypetal." Pansparrow meowed. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 19:45, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh! Good morning Pansparrow," Cherrypetal greeted. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 19:47, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pansparrow smiled warmly and nodded. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 19:51, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Foxblaze stretched. "So, when's her Royal Pain coming to tell us what to do?" ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 19:57, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sometime soon." Pansparrow chuckled. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 20:01, June 10, 2011 (UTC)